The end
Chapter One Robert This all started three years ago. I was thirteen when it happened suddenly all the adults started to disappear. This was the beginning of the end of the world. Slowly the younger kids under seven disappeared like the adults. So, all the other kids started to form groups all over New York city. We live in New York Cities train station. We make a living by making all the LEGO’s into weapons to sell to other people. There are many groups in New York like the mysterious librarians who we all think are cannibals. For everyone who ventures near any library goes missing and yet the librarians never starve. But that is the weirdest of all the groups in New York city that we know of. Their also the downtowners, islanders. Fisherman, and the Bronx. These are all the main groups that we have in NYC. Also, there is some small groups that go around the city. We see them at the market all the time at the market buying provisions for them to survive. The uptowners run the market, we sell many things to everyone in all of NYC. The uptowners have connections to about everything you can think of. We have farms, bakery’s, butchers, fisherman, pasteurizers, coffee grinders, orchards, and more. We must make everything that we need but we still must buy things from people around NYC. We have a unique money system that has a special stamp that there is only one of. The only person allowed to use it is the leader of the uptowners. But no one in all the uptowners knows who the real leader is. My friend Aislynn and I were found by the only one superior to us Jonathon. When he found the uptowners were only us but over time we have raised are numbers up to over one thousand. There are classes in uptown lower, middle, and upper. The lower class consists of the scavengers, beggars, travelers, cults, gamblers, and many more. Middle class consist of watchers, protectors, shop owners, bank attendant, and many more. The upper class consists politicians, leaders, gun sellers, gun makers, and traders. I am above all of them because I got them where they are in uptown. Aislynn and I are second in command behind Jonathon. But we had to start all uptown and all the farms and everything else. So, everything has been going smooth since after the first year. I have been watching over counterfeiters because there has been a lot of them. I have caught twelve of them and they have been punished for their crime. They would use it so that we could make fake money and give it away to people that give them valuable things. They would also send the money to the downtowners. The downtowners have been invading in people’s territory and causing fights for a long time. They tried to take uptown but we defended all our territory. Their leader is the villainous Ron Doss who is a dictator of his people. He is a cruel and has caused traitors in the uptown and they joined his side. We had a traitor and her name was Taylor she made a bad choice and got banished from the uptowners for her actions. The newest thing that everyone wants to know is who started the uptowners and why they did it. That is what I was thinking when Aislynn came up to me. I looked at the time and knew that she had a bout to do. A bout is a very dangerous thing where you went against people, dogs, of in Aislynns case wolves. Many people have died facing the wolves but Aislynn still wants to do it for one million dollars. Aislynn then said, “It is time for you to watch me in the bout against the wolves.” “Well then I should tell you good luck out there.” I said I added, “You need to be careful out there so that you don’t die.” So, we started to go to the bout which took us five minutes. We passed through the market and I bought me and Aislynn a coffee. Then I headed to the V.I.P area to take my seat to watch the bout and place my bets. In front of me is a caged area where there is a platform where people stand on while fighting rabid dogs of wolves. Right now, there is a boy in there with the soft padding that is allowed in the bout. He is up against ten dogs and he only has two left to face in his bout. The only weapon allowed is a bat in the arena. Aislynn asks, “Do you think he will win this bout.” I say, “He just got bit in the arm and is getting attacked right now.” Aislynn was stunned to see the boy die in the arena that day. It happened quick and looked to be very painful. The fell and the ground and the dogs started to attack him rapidly when he was on the ground. One got lucky and pulled the boys mask off and exposed his throat. Then he got bit in the throat and went limp. Then you hear a gun fire and both dogs drop dead where they stood. This was so that we could retrieve the body to be buried and have a funeral. I told Aislynn, “Make sure that you don’t let your guard down in your fight.” “I won’t” She said A woman named Amanda came up and told Aislynn that she was up next to do her bout. This so that she could get into her protective gear on. All that was allowed was a thin mattress like padding to protect her skin. Lastly, she got to wear a motorcycle helmet to protect her face. This was the only bout allowed to wear that type of helmet. This was because it was the most dangerous of them all. Aislynn just got on the platform and was getting ready for her bout. She got a metal bat specific for the challenge that she was in. So, she stood there while the countdown began for her challenge. They gave her one minute before the wolves would come out and then bout would start. When they reached zero the wolves came out of their cage and the bout began. There were two wolves that came out that where very skinny and looked very hungry. She killed one of them off the bat because it rushed at her and she swung hard and you heard its neck crack. The other started to circle her and learned from the mistake of the other wolf so that it could hopefully get its meal. She then swung at it and hit its front leg ang you heard it crack. Then the wolf jumped and pit into the padding and its fang went into her leg then it tore down. Then she killed the wolf with another swing of her bat. She had won but at what cost did it do to her leg that day. I ran into the cage to see her right away and check to see how bad she was hurt. The medics said that she would be all right after a few weeks in the hospital. Also, that she would need to get stitches in her leg to stop the bleeding. The tooth had also touched her bone and that there was damage there to. That was the last I saw her for the rest of the week.